When Love Gets in the Way of Duty
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Chichi (Chiya) is a Queen on Chiyackle she and her friend Bulma are witches. Karrotto and Veggitta are demons sent to turn them from light. K(G)/C and V/B *Complete*
1. Chapter One

When Love Gets in the Way of Duty  
Author's Notes: This has got to be the most twisted romance I have ever written. Of course it will revolves around Goku and Chichi or has they will be known in this story Karrotto and Chiya. Also will have some Bulma and Veggitta romance in it. Anyways this story tales place in hell and Chiyackle. Planet Veggitta had already been destoryed and all the Sayains are in hell.  
Goku - Karrotto (Goku's Sayain name)  
Age: 13 - 17  
Chichi - Chiya (Chichi's Chiyacklian name)   
Age: 12 - 16  
Veggitta - Veggitta  
Age: 15 - 19  
Bulma - Bulma   
Ages: 14 - 18  
Magarot - Chichi's mother  
Age: 33  
Lucifer - Satan  
Age: Who cares  
____________________________________________________  
Two young women,  
Of ancient power.  
One born of nobbilty,  
One of high rank.  
Both of light.  
Ladies guard,  
By the moon.   
Ancient war is coming soon.  
Two young men,  
Of ancient strength.  
One born of nobilty,  
One of high rank.  
Both of Dark.   
Male gaurds,  
Of the blackest night.  
Anceint will come tonight.  
The Planet Chiyackle________________________________  
Chiya though somepeople called her Chichi. Kneeled by her mother's bed has the former Chiyaklian Queen struggled to breathe in her lasts breathes. She looked at her daughter who was a younger veersion of herself. With long silken raven black her and wide raven black eyes.   
"My beautiful daughter you must rule the planet Chiyackle soon," she whispered.  
"Mother I am not ready to be queen," Chiya said trying to deny the inevitable.   
Yet death like most things can not be denyed or evaded. So here Chiya was at only twelve and being told she would have to rule an entire planet on her own. She was too young for responiblites. Though wise and strong in many ways Chiya didn't think she could rule a planet alone. Her mother had not yet finished teaching her to rule the planet.  
"Mother there is so much I have to learn," pleaded Chiya. "Please mother do not leave me."  
"I have no choice my daughter rember look to the seven ladys of the univerese (more on them later), they will guide you in all things. I must go to them now my daughter may they always be with you."  
"Mother wait wait mother no please Mother no."   
But it was too late Chichi's Mother had already gone to the stars.   
Bulma watched her sister witch from the doorway. The girls had been friends for years. Bulma had deep blue hair and blue eyes. Bulma was the daughter of the Queen's advisor, she was also two years older then the princess. So the girls had grown up very close. In fact the queen had even taught Bulma how to use magic since Bulma had the gift for it. Though the princess had the strongest gift out of the two of them. Despite everything the girls had remained friends.   
Now though Bulma moved into the room to lead her friend out of the room so the servants could prepare the queen for burial.   
Four years later in hell________________________________  
Karrotto and Veggitta knelt before a man on a large throne. Veggitta was tan and had wild black hair that stuck straight up with small, narrow, black eyes. Karrotto was tall and slightly pale with wild black hair that stuck out everywhere he too had small, narrow eyes. The man was blood red with large black wings and yellow teeth. He had a long pointed tail that flicked lazily has he looked down at the two young Sayains. They were the best of the best which is why Lucifer had choosen them for this mission. The war told in an ancient prohpecy was almost at hand. Lucifer's side need some more allies. The only other beings powerful enough for the job were two Chiyaklian female witches.   
Lucifer knew that these two men with their past successful missions would succedd at this one in no time.   
"Boys," he began. "I have another mission for you."  
"Hai," they said together.  
"On the planet Chiyackle there are two female witches of great power. I want you boys to sedduce them to our side for the great battle ahead of us. This is what they look like." That said Lucifer conjured a picture of two beautiful women. "The dark haired wench is named Queen Chiya. The blue haired wench is her advisor and friend her name is Lady Bulma. You will start first thing tommorrow. Is that clear boys?"  
"Hai."  
Then the boys left the throne room and headed to their seperate rooms.   
"Well Karrotto which one do you wish to take?" asked Veggitta.   
"I will take the raven haired beauty."  
"Good since I intended to take the blue haired wench for myself."  
"So will we take the female we want?"  
"Of course."  
"Before we turn them to the right side of course," smirked Karrotto.  
"Of course."  
____________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Okay ya'll ya gotta review for the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter Two

When Loves Get in the Way of Duty 2  
Author'r Notes: Oh and a BIG MAJOR THANK YOU goes out to Lady Kyia. I forgot to mention it last post for this but she helped me think of the title for the story. Thanks for ya help girl ya are great.  
This has got to be the most twisted romance I have ever written. Of course it will revolves around Goku and Chichi or has they will be known in this story Karrotto and Chiya. Also will have some Bulma and Veggitta romance in it. Anyways this story tales place in hell and Chiyackle. Planet Veggitta had already been destoryed and all the Sayains are in hell.   
Goku - Karrotto (Goku's Sayain name)  
Age: 17 - 18  
Chichi - Chiya (Chichi's Chiyacklian name)   
Age: 16 - 17  
Veggitta - Veggitta  
Age: 19 - 20  
Bulma - Bulma   
Ages: 18 - 19  
Magarot - Chichi's mother  
Age: 33  
Lucifer - Satan  
Age: Who cares  
____________________________________________________  
Karrotto and Veggitta were sparing in a training room. Well actually they were beating the crap out of eachother for their assignment. They would beat the crap out of eachother till they were unconicuss then two of the lesser demons would transport them to Chiyackle and leave them there where someone would find them and notify the Queen. The plan was full proof nothing could possiblely go wrong.   
After awhile they both collapsed on the floor and allowed themselves to fall into the darkness of an unconicuss sleep. Then two female Sayain Demons appeared and lifted the two men up and disappeared. The female Sayains are named Saur and Nakia.  
Lucifer watched the four Sayains transport to Chiyackle. He then conjured up another image of the Chiyacklain Queen. She was very beautiful and strong. Once his slaves turned her and her friend to their side he would make her his dark queen. He would also reward Veggitta and Karrotto for their success.   
"Yes," he whispered reaching out to stroke the image. "Soon you will be mine. Soon very very soon."  
Planet Chiyackle___________________________________________  
Chiya was walking down the beach with Bulma and several of her ladies in waiting. With some of the palace gaurds close by in case of trobule. She was wondering for the millionth time why they had to throw a ball for her seventeenth birthday. They threw one everyyear everysince she had become Queen. They bored her to no end, she saw no point in them at all. She closed her eyes and sighed, but her eyes snapped open upon hearing one of the ladies gasp. She looked across the sand and saw two large limp forms.   
Picking up her skirts she ran to the limp forms to see if they were alright. Bulma and the ladies in waiting along with the guards came behind shortly after her. She crouched beside one both men were face down on the sand. She could tell they had great power. Both men seemed to be very similar. Both had wild dark hair though while the smaller one's hair stuck straight up, the other one's hair stuck out in nearly everyangle. She also noticed the tails they had they were Sayains no doubt.  
"Are they alive your highness?" asked one of the ladies.  
"They are indeed alive Calica," responded Chiya.  
"My Queen do not stand so close!" commmanded the general.  
"I will stand had close has I please," she snapped back. "These men are injured. Bring them to the palace for medical treatment!"  
"Your highness they are Sayains," spat one of the guards.  
"I am very aware of that!" shouted Chiya shooting up in an instant. "Do you dare to question my orders?!"  
"No! Of course not my queen I apoligze for my impertince."  
"Very well now come pick these men up and bring them to the palace has I commanded."  
"Yes my queen has you command," the guards said together with a bow.  
Then they picked the two unconicuss men up and carried them to the palce. When the women entered Chichi stormed past the men has doctors ascended on the men. While she walked past without looking back she commanded.  
"When at least one of them wakes up inform me at once!"  
"Yes your highness," said one of the male med techs.  
"Good!"  
Then she disappeared into a doorway and stormed up the stairs to her chambers to look over some new documents about the coming war told in an ancient prohecy and legends. Chiya had spent most of her sixteenth year taking notes, desphring, and studying the legends and the prohecy. Bulma had of course lended her help and brains. Together they had managed to figure out most of the propehcy and all but one of the legends.   
The only legend they had not yet managed to make since of was about two demons and two women the battle and something about darkness winning or lightness winning depending on which side the four choose. They were currently working on finishing the legend. They also had not desprhired a part of the prophecy since that part had been missing since the begining of time.   
But Chiya had a feeling that the last legend somehow tied in with the missing part of the prophecy. Chiya and Bulma sat on opposite sides of the table the the legend open in front of them. The two young women had their heads bent over the legend nearly touching.  
"I think that the two women are someone with like special powers," said Bulma.  
"I know I was just thinking the same thing," mummurred Chiya, "I think the legend is saying that if the two demons and the two women fall for eachother and turn to the side of the women. Then light will triumph, yet if the two women turn to the side of the men. Then darkness will triumph."  
"Chiya you are absoulutely right I can not believe it took us a month to figure that out!"  
"I've told you before to only call me Chiya in public. In private you will call me Chichi."  
"Of course gomen nasi."  
"Hey no problem we are friends aren't we?"  
"Of course we are."  
The two young women stared at eachother and smiled. Then there was a knock at the door and both of them turned has one to the door. Chiya stood up, has Bulma moved to the door and opened it.   
"Yes," Bulma asked the person on the otherside of the door.  
"One of the men are awakening, you have been informed has commanded."  
"Thank you for telling me Doctor," said Chiya. "Bulma would you please accompany me to the med room?"  
"Has you wish my queen," said Bulma curtseying.   
Then the two women followed the doctor to the medroom. Halfway there they meet another doctor.  
"Queen Chiya both men are now awakened and wish to speak with you," said the other doctor.  
"Very well thank you for telling me doctor. How is their condition?"  
"They have healed quite nicely."  
By now they had finally reached the medroom.   
"Um wait your highness," stammered the doctor she had been talking to.  
"What is it? Holy ..........."  
Chiya stopped and shook her head to clear it. The two Sayain strangers were naked. Chiya cleared her throat and curtesyed to them.   
"Welcome to the Planet Chiyackle. My name is Queen Chiya and I offer to you my hospitality while you stay here? My I ask of you your names?"  
"My name," said the taller man. "Is Karrotto and this is Prince Veggitta."  
Both men bowed to her and while Chiya was composed. Bulma tried hard not to blush at the sight of the prince.   
"I welcome you to my palace Sayain Warrior and Sayain prince. This is my advisor Lady Bulma."  
"Pleasure," Lady Bulma said with a curtsey.   
Both men bowed again and Prince Veggitta looked Bulma straight in the eye and smirked.  
"Well then gentlemen we will leave you to allow yourselves to get back into some clothes," Chiya said.  
Then while both women left the two Sayains stared at eachother and chuckling while licking their lips and reching for the clothes the med doctors had laid out for them.  
____________________________________________________  
I would like to thank the following people for reviewing Angel of the Stars, Saturn Ringer, Lady Kyia, demon lover, Senaca, Kei, and Bra Briefs Vegeta. Okay guys you want the next chapter you have got to review it. 


	3. Chapter Three

When Love Gets in the Way of Duty 3  
Author'r Notes: This has got to be the most twisted romance I have ever written. Of course it will revolves around Goku and Chichi or has they will be known in this story Karrotto and Chiya. Also will have some Bulma and Veggitta romance in it. Anyways this story tales place in hell and Chiyackle. Planet Veggitta had already been destoryed and all the Sayains are in hell.   
Goku - Karrotto (Goku's Sayain name)  
Age: 17 - 18  
Chichi - Chiya (Chichi's Chiyacklian name)   
Age: 16 - 17  
Veggitta - Veggitta  
Age: 19 - 20  
Bulma - Bulma   
Ages: 18 - 19  
Magarot - Chichi's mother  
Age: 33  
Lucifer - Satan  
Age: Who cares  
____________________________________________________  
Chiya was in her bath bathing and scrubbing the dust off from a training session she had just had when a commoten cought her attention. She looked has the door to her bathroom burst open and Karrotto along with gaurds stormed into the room.  
"We are sorry your majesty but he just walked past and wouldn't stop when we told him too," stammered one of the men.  
"Its alright Yamacha," she said waving him away. "You may leave us now."  
"But your majesty," he stammered.  
"Did you not hear me?!"  
"Yes right away your majesty."  
Then the gaurds left and Karrotto looked down at Chiya's form which was up to her shoulders in the warm, steamy, scented water.   
"Well then Lord Karrotto," said Chiya swimming to where he stood. "What may I do for you?"  
"You do fight ne?"  
"I do."  
"Well then I was wondering if you would be willing to have a sparing match with me at sometime today."  
"That seems most interesting how bout after lunch and before the party?"  
"What party?"  
"The party for my seventeenth Birthday. Its a bore but my mother's adivsors insist on it."  
"Sayains are not made for dancing," snapped Karrotto.  
"Have you never danced before?"  
"Of course not they have no parties or dances on the Planet Veggitta! They are considered pointless and there of no use to us."  
"I agree but they can sometimes be fun. Karrotto?" Chiya asked turning her back on him to go under.  
"Yes what is it woman?" he asked when she came back up flipping her hair back. Karrotto scowled when some of the water got on him. Though he marvelled at how smoothe her skin looked.   
"Tell me about your people."  
"Is that an order woman?"  
"No it is more like a request."  
"Do you Chiyacklians not have information on my people?"  
"We have information we just don't have much information on them. I would like to know all about them."  
"Very well then what would you like to know?"  
"I would like to know about your legends, your culture, ritauls, stuff like that."  
"Alright a little less then a thousand years ago the first Super Sayain came into exissetant (This is a past lifetime fic by the way). But he could not control the power and was destoryed by it along with an entire planet. He was the ansector of Prince Veggitta. Our culture is somewhat like yours except we are more violent and enjoy harming others. While we both enjoy battle and training. Your people seem to be the missing part of us that is the good side."  
"Well we are distant cousins after all," said Chiya over her shoulder. "Have you bathed recently?"  
"Men do not bathe escpecially not Sayain men."  
"You need to so join me (No they are not in love yet, she just likes for people to be clean)."  
"In your bath?!"  
"Of course."  
"We are not mates," he scowled.  
"That has nothing to do with it. I like for people to be clean and bathed in the palace."  
"Foolish," the Sayain snorted.  
"Are you embarrassed? By bathing with a woman?"  
"A Sayain is never embarrassed!"  
"Well then?"  
"Fine!"  
Chiya grinned to herself at the knowledge of what she had just done. She stiffened though when she felt something soft and fury brush her back. She turned around and chuckled when she realised that he had brushed her back with his tail.   
"Well will you continue?"  
"What else would you like to know?"  
"Tell me some of the rituals your people have."  
"Well we really don't have any though most Sayain males will kill a first born child if it is not male. The Sayain King can only mate to the strongest Sayain female. Also if a form Sayain King has more then one son then the brothers will fight for the crown. Often times so will brothers of other classes to become the heir of the family. Also everyyear all classes get together and a great tournement is held."  
"Fight for the crown? Giving it to the eldest seems so much more simplier."  
"Yes but sometimes the eldest is not the best suited for the crown."  
"True."  
"But the most favorite ritual of all is the mating ritual."  
"Tell me what happens during a mating ritual."  
"What happens during a mating ritual?"  
"Well lets just say that every full moon any Sayain male that reaches or has reached mating age. Can go find themselves a mate if they do not already have one yet. Even the Sayains already mated enjoy that night very much. Now on a night like that only male Sayains are affected since we are meant to hunt and the females are meant to be the prey. They can fight and run, which only arrouses the male even more. But when the male catches his victim, a very passionate and fierce and often dangerous mating ritual happens. No one would dare go interuppt if someone has mated above or below their station. Since one they are to busy themselves and two they would be reined limb from limb for interfering. Now this happens every seven or eight years on the Planet Veggitta."  
"What would happen if two males went after the same female?"  
"They would fight for her and the victor would claim the female for his own."  
"Can a female not choose her own mate?!"  
"No you see a male Sayain arouses the female until she willingly comes to him. Then they are consumed by passion and desire it is really quite intergueing."  
"Have you ever bonded with anyone before?"  
"No I was no where near a full moon when ever one happens. Besides since it only comes every seven or eight years I was always on a mission and no where near a full moon at the time. Besides I turned mating age at sixteen and no females hold my interest." Karrotto smirked and looked at Chichi's body. "Yet."  
Chichi looked into Karrotto's eyes and gasped in shock she could not resist begingin drawn into them. They were do deep and dark and there was something in them that both thrilled and terrified her. He reached for her face and cupped it gently in his hands he brought her lips forward to kiss her when the door burst open and a man came stumbling in.  
"Your majesty.............. Holy Kuso!"  
Both of them jerked away from eachother and looked at the new comer. Who's mouth was hanging open and a look of rage was written on his face. Chichi and Karrotto looked at him startled. Chichi stared at him and gulped this was bad very very bad. Yet even though she was afraid she was also furious at him for not knocking. How dare he come into her one of her rooms and not knock. Which reminded her she would have to talk to Karrotto about that has well. So she stared at the man in difiance and lifted her chin daring him to yell at her.  
Bulma's room______________________________________________  
Bulma was in her room sitting at her vanity brushing through her long dark hair. She closed her eyes allowing her thoughts to drift to the Sayain Prince. She could not stop thinking about him at all. He seemed to enjoy sparing with his fellow Sayain in which they would often talk in their native language and laugh about something. But Bulma did not know, maybe she should look up the Sayain language on her master computer.   
That decided Bulma stood up and moved forward toward her computer. Half way there her door burst open and she jumped back falling onto her bed has he stormed into her room followed by guards.  
"Do you not know how to knock?!" she shrieked at him furiously.  
"I am sorry Lady Bulma we could not stop him," said one of the gaurds.  
"I think your guards are pathetic," smirked Veggitta. "After all how good can they be when one man can get passed an entire group of them?"  
"Will you answer my question?!" Bulma screamed.  
"What question?"  
"The question I asked you when you barged in here so rudely!"  
"I am still waiting for you to tell me the question."  
"The question was 'Do you not know how to knock?!' Now answer the question!"  
"And if I refuse."  
"Answer the question!"  
"No."  
"Why not?!"  
"Because it is pointless!" shouted Veggitta.  
'And I had hoped to catch you bathing,' he thought.  
"Guards get out!'  
"But Lady Bulma," stammered one of the gaurds.  
"I said get out!"  
"Yes Lady Bulma."  
Then the men lefted and Veggitta watched them with a satisffied smirk. Though when he turned back he was meet with a hard right hook (Go Bulma!). He stumbled back in shock and lifted a hand to his lips and felt a wetness which could only be blood. He stared down at his hand in shock, she was the alone female that had managed to make him bleed and she wasn't even Sayain! She was even more impressive then he first. He looked up at her a cold glint in his eyes.  
"Woman that was a very dangerous move," he purred.  
"Like I care now answer the question!"  
"Alright since you seem to be so interested in who comes into your room I will tell you. I find you very interesting and I would like to have your companionship, since you seem to be very intelligent. I need someone to talk to on nights when I can not sleep."  
"Then get Karrotto to do it."  
"He is a very smart millatary mind and very good sparing partner both that is it. I need someone to talk about other things."  
"Like what?"  
"Like cultrures, the universe ordinary things like that."  
"You mean I want someone to pass the time when you are bored out of your punny little pea sized brain?"  
"Yes.............NO THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEAN!"  
"Sure whatever."  
Veggitta growled has she turned her back on him and launched himself at her in anger. They both fell onto the bed rolling for dominace. When they finally stopped they were on the floor and Bulma was under him her outfit slightly torn. They were in that postion that most kids would not like to walk in when their parents are in a room alone. Bulma glared up at him angerily and kicked him in the stomach trying to get free. Veggitta got thrown into the wall and collapsed surprised at her strength he lunged for her again and they fell into her bath still fully clothed.   
When they climbed out they glared daggers at eachother in anger and tried to catch their breathes. Bulma then shoot one hand out to slap him, which he caught then she shot the other one out which he also caught. They stared into eachother's eyes furious then Veggitta jerked her to him and kissed her roughly on the lips. They were so caught up in it that they did not notice falling into the bath until they realized that they needed air to breathe.   
When they surfaced they heard someone making chocking noises behind them. They turned around and saw a very shocked Yamacha staring at them. Bulma glared at him angerily and snorted waiting for him to say something. Both she and Veggitta were still in their wet clothing. Though somehow Veggitta had lost the top of his body suit and it was floating in the pool. All three of their eyes followed it has it drifted to a small opening and sipped through while more cleaner water drifted in.   
Then Bulma and Veggitta turned back to Yamacha and glared at him.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Thanks to the following people for reviewing Lady Kyia, kirsty, Chichi, Bulma, Angel of the Stars, catgirl26, Senaca, and Kei. By the way Kei where is the fourth chapter to Basic Instinct? 


	4. Chapter Four

When Love Gets in the Way of Duty 4  
Author'r Notes: This has got to be the most twisted romance I have ever written. Of course it will revolves around Goku and Chichi or has they will be known in this story Karrotto and Chiya. Also will have some Bulma and Veggitta romance in it. Anyways this story tales place in hell and Chiyackle. Planet Veggitta had already been destoryed and all the Sayains are in hell.   
Goku - Karrotto (Goku's Sayain name)  
Age: 17 - 18  
Chichi - Chiya (Chichi's Chiyacklian name)   
Age: 16 - 17  
Veggitta - Veggitta  
Age: 19 - 20  
Bulma - Bulma   
Ages: 18 - 19  
Yamacha0Yamacha  
Ages: 20  
Magarot - Chichi's mother  
Age: 33  
Lucifer - Satan  
Age: Who cares  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Lady Kyia for giving me the idea on what to have Lucifer do to Chiya for this chapter. Ya the greatest girl. Things get more Supernatural from now on people.  
_________________________________________________________  
Lucifer watched annoyed has Karrotto stormed into Chiya's room. He had enjoyed watching her bathe in the steamy water by herself. He had been half tempted to find a way to join her. But to do such a thing would be very dangerous and risky. No he would not do it now no not now. Tonight he would seduce her he would seduce her and win her tonight thourgh her dreams.   
Then he had walked in the room along with the guards. When the princess had sent the guards away he had though Karrotto would have left has well but he had stayed. Then they had begun talking to eachother perhaps about the cursed race of the Sayains. They were nothing but a disgusting race of monkeys. Escepically Veggitta and Karrotto they might be his strongest warriors but they were nothing compared to his power. They were the whores of their race sleeping with various women to get them to join the darkness of the battle and then disgarding them like trash.  
However it was very very effective the women were so pissed at them they immedatitly became demons. Which was very very good for the up coming war which should be soon very very soon. Movement in the moving picture caught his eyes. Lucifer watched furious has Chiya turned her back and chuckled while, Karrotto slipped into her bath behind her and stroked her back with his tail. His fury rose has htey contiued to talk about something more interguing and bathe with one another. But then they turned and faced eachother and Karrotto whispered one word. Then Karrotto cupped her face and leaned forward to kiss her. Lucifer got rid of the image quickly and stormed out of his chair storming to his bedroom.   
Lucifer looked around his bedroom, the room was big and of course covered with Black and a very dark blood red. He had a big canopy bed in the middle which had a blood red comforter, and filmly drapes of black hanging from the rods and covering the sides like curtains. The bed was soft and comfortable. In one corner of the room was a fire place of black marble, that could keep a fire roaring at all times. He also had various drapes of black and red hanging to the floors from the walls with silk and velvet pillows of black and red thrown about on the floor. He often entertained groups of people in his room.   
Tonight he planned on entertaining a certain black haired princess after she turned in after the party. Just then his younger brother walked in apperantly pissed at somthing.  
"What is it this time little brother?"  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi glared at him and climbed out of the bath pulling a silkly, dark purple robe on and securing it around her waist. Karrotto climbed out after her and pulled on his dark blue spandex pants, he then moved to stand behind Chiya.  
"Who is he?" snarled the Sayain-demon.  
"I could ask you the same question," snarled the other man.  
"Calm down uncle we were just talking," snapped Chiya with some irratation. "Oh by the way Karrotto this is my uncle Kirus. My mother's older brother. There were rumors that he had tried to marry a Sayain female, but he nearly got his ass kicked by her mate. Then my mother sent him to leave with our father, and he had to stay there until he was called by mother and later on me. Which I have called for you since my mother died, so what are you doing here?"  
"I heard that there were Sayains on this planet and staying here I came to find out wiether or not it were true."  
Chiya sighed and turned away from him moving toward her bedroom, "You know I could have you sent to the dungeon for this. And yes there are Sayains around here. In fact Karrotto is one of the strongest Sayains he is second in command under the prince. Also the prince is here has well."  
"We are enemies with the Sayains though!"  
"Grandmother made a peace treaty with them has I recall."  
"I do not see why she would do such a thing."  
"Leave my room Uncle and go back to your own palace I will see you tonight at the party. Karrotto I would like you to leave has well so I can get ready for the afternoon meal. I will see you there and then again five minutes after for our sparing match."  
"Very well your majesty," bowed Karrotto.  
Then both men bowed and then left the room. While Chiya changed into a dark purple sundress. She smiled at herself and tied her hair into a bun securing it with a purple ribbion. She then made her way out of her room where Karrotto was waiting for her. He smirked and and held out his arm (AN: Um he studing the culture while he is here) to her which she excepted and they walked down the stairs into the dining room.   
"Where are Lady Bulma and the prince?" she asked a servant.  
"They are not here yet your majesty," said one of the servants a dark purple haired girl with a sweet dispostion.   
"Alright then Lunch keep the food warm until they come."  
"Yes your majesty."  
"Karrotto tell me more about your people."  
"Of course."  
Then Karrotto began to explain more things about the Sayains, its people, and its culture while they waited for the appereance of Bulma and Veggitta.  
_________________________________________________________  
Veggitta and Bulma glared at Yamacha with some slight irratation. Then Bulma climbed out of the bathe and grabbed a dark blue robe from a nearby chair fastening it around her waist over her damp clothes.  
"What do you want Yamacha?"  
"Bulma what are you doing with him?!" demanded the surprised commander.   
"We were taking a bath what does it look like genuis?!"  
"I am being serious Bulma."  
"What I do is not any of your business."  
"I am your fiancee though."  
"Wrong you are my ex-fiancee there is a difference."  
"But Bulma."  
"Drop dead and get out of my room!"  
"But..."  
"Did you not here the woman?" smirked Veggitta climbing out of the bath still shirtless. "She said to get out of her room. I suggest you do it or I might be forced to threw you out the window."  
"Hahahaha," laughed Yamacha. "Like you could you shrimp."  
Veggitta growled and moved dangerously toward Yamacha.  
_________________________________________________________  
Karrotto and Chiya heard a crash then a yell which was later followed by a splash. The looked outside and saw Yamacha climbing out of the fountain. Chiya looked shocked and wondered what he was doing in the fountain while Karrotto just laughed at the scene. A few minutes later Bulma and Veggitta came down dry and in dry clothes.   
"Um I think I will need a new window."  
"Of course Lady Bulma," said Lunch setting the food out in the middle of the table. "I will see to it at once."  
"Thank you Lunch."  
After Lunch in an open field____________________________________   
Chiya stood facing Karrotto preparing to launch another once more at him to continue their little sparing match. Karrotto moved slowly into a fighting postion and then launched himself at her once more. They had been doing this for sometime the sun was now low in the sky almost setting. Chiya braced herself for the impact but at the last minute flew at him head on and then shot up ward slamming the heel of her foot into his back. She used his back to do a frontflip and landed in a crouch her back facing his. She then spun around still in the crouch and blinked at how close their faces were to oneanother. She suddenly sprang up into five backflips and landed in another fighting postion.   
Karrotto smirked has an idea came to him he had been dieing to get her into his arms. He powered up a blast and concentrated on her form, when the blast shoot out it hit her sending her skidding into a tree. When the smoke cleared most of her battle uniform had been wripped away. Chiya stood there with only barely one sleeve to her uniform. The part of it that covered her stomach had been torn away and the bottom part only went has far down has to her knees. She was covered in blood and scratches.  
"Interesting attack Karrotto. I would like to learn it very much."  
"Perhaps if you defeat me I will teach you!" shouted the Sayain smirking at her bare skin.   
Just then a blast came at him and before he could react hit him square in the chest and made his head spin.  
'The woman is stronger then I thought,' the Sayain told himself.  
He looked up feeling a weight onto of him and saw Chiya straddling his waist leaning over him using her arms to keep herself up.  
"Does this mean I defeated you?" she whispered softly.  
Karrotto stared up at her in shock before smirking at her and nodding. He enjoyed this postition. He trailed his hand up her waist and pulled her face down to his face. Then he licked his lips before licking hers and pulled her down even closer kissing her harshly and Chiya gave into his carress and they rolled around on the ground for awhile kissing. When they finally came up for air Chiya looked up at him.  
"We have to leave so we have time for the ball tonight."  
"Says who?"  
"If I do not appear they will send someone out looking for me believe me I've tried to run from the ball. But you will be there right?"  
"I wouldn't miss it."  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: If you want to find out what happens at the ball and what Lucifer does to Chiya/Chichi wait till next chapter maybe. Sorry I had hoped to have it out yesterday but I kinda gor writter's Block. I will try and get the next chapter of 'The Love of a Geisha' out today or tommorrow. Anuwaus thanks to the following people for reviewing Lady Kyia, Senaca, Saiyajin Princess Chichi, Lauren, and Kuraino Hotaru Megumi. 


	5. Chapter Five

When Love Gets in the Way of Duty 5  
Author's Notes: Let the Party begin. Thanks to the following people for reviewing Lady Kyia, Senaca, Saiyjin Princess Chichi. Also thanks again for Lady Kyia for her help with the gem.  
Goku - Karrotto (Goku's Sayain name)  
Age: 17 - 18  
Chichi - Chiya (Chichi's Chiyacklian name)   
Age: 16 - 17  
Veggitta - Veggitta  
Age: 19 - 20  
Bulma - Bulma   
Ages: 18 - 19  
Yamacha-Yamacha  
Ages: 20  
Magarot - Chichi's mother  
Age: 33  
Lucifer - Satan  
Age: Who cares  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi stood in front of the giant full length mirror she ran her hands down her sides and flinched when she felt a bruise under the silkly material. The dress was a very dark purple her favorite color it was tight around the waist and chest and fell into a loose skirt down to the floor she had and amethyst on the material in the middle of the sash that were her sleeves. Her makeup made her look like one of the women in her mother's old story books. The dress was off the shoulder and revealed some cleavge but not much.   
She smiled has a servant fastened a gold chain from which held a tear drop crystal. The women in her family had used the crystal since time began and it was very powerful and had helped many of the women in her family has well has her. The power added and heigtened their powers. She sighed has the pulled her hair tightly behind her allowing to curled tendrils to fall around her face. She sighed within one hour she had gone from a female Amazon Princess Warrior fighting with a very powerful and attractive Sayain Warrior to very proud, lovely, young princess.   
'The wonders of makeup,' she thought sinckly.  
"You look lovely," said one of the new servants.  
"Thank you Saur."  
"Lord Karrotto will be there though I think the male servants are having a hard time convinicing him and the young prince into tuxs."  
"I can well imagine."  
"Come the ball is about to get underway."  
"Hai."  
Bulma's Chambers___________________________________________  
Bulma stared down at the sky blue dress she was wearing. The dress was tight around the bodice and loose down in the skirt though the skirt wasn't has full has Chichi's. Her sleeves were off her shoulders and they were tight up to the her elbows then they feel loosely to her waist. She had a jewel in the same place has Chichi's was, but Bulma's was a Saphhire instead of an amethyst. Her hair was in tight curls around her face. Her amekup made her look like a water nymph. She smiled has a silver chain with a diamond was fastened around her neck.   
Bulma touched the gem her mother had worn on her wedding day. The diamond had been a gift to her mother from the former queen. The queen and her mother had been close friends in fact her mother had died protecting the queen. The queen in return invited Bulma and her father to stay with her and the princess in the palace. The queen had also killed the man slowly in her fury. Though mainly peaceful by nature the people of Chiyackle could easily loose their tempers and become has savage has a Sayain.   
"You look wonderful my lady," said a new servants.  
"Thank you Nakia," said Bulma not really paying attention.  
"Do you think about the prince my lady?"  
"Hai I do he makes me fell like no man has ever made me feel before. It fell so wonderful to be in love Nakia! Have you ever been in love Nakia?"  
"Only once my lady," Nakia said softly. "Only once. The man never noticed me he claimed I was to weak."  
"I am sorry Nakia you are a very good person. He should have seen that in you and he should not have worried about what he considers strength."  
"Thank you my lady," said Nakia. "The ball is underway you had best get moving."  
"Hai Nakia. Hai."   
Then Bulma moved to the door and left the room. The moment she left the room, Nakia waited for the others to leave while she cleaned up after the mess that had been left behind from the two hours it had taken for Bulma to be satissfied. Nakia knew at once who she was trying to impress. She had been trying to impress the Sayain Prince Veggitta. When all the servants had left Nakia allowed her disguise to fall. Where once stood a lovely young servant girl, stood a beautiful young woman with dragon like wings and horns. She was soon joined by another woman who was looked almost like a younger version of herself. Except the new comer had much wilder hair.   
"A good thing Lord Lucifer sent us to keep an eye on the boys," said Nakia. "I think these little whores of light might try to convince them to their side."  
"I know and we need them for the upcoming battle."  
"Lets go watch the party in our hidden forms of course."  
"Of course."  
Then both women dispeared.  
Party_____________________________________________________  
Chiya looked around Saur had been a little off the party was fully underway. The moment stepped into the room everything stopped and the room fell silent. She looked out at her people and smiled she loved them dearly, they were her people she would protect them to the best of her ablity, she was there queen and that by law and priority comes with the job of being their queen. She sighed, lifted her skirts and moved to step down the stairs into the ballroom. She stopped though when she reached a landing that lead to another flight of stairs feeling someone touch her arm.   
Looking up she saw it was Karrotto holding a hand out to escort her down to her throne. Chiya smiled at him and accpeted his arm and together they walked down to her throne. Has they passed several people mummurred about the young queen of Chiyackle and the young second to the Sayain prince. When they reached her throne Karrotto helped Chiya to sit down and then was bout to move away when.  
"Please stay by my side has my escort," Chiya whispered softly.  
Karrotto turned back to the young queen and stood beside her. Soon a very familar servant came with a chair for him.  
'Saur,' he said into the servant's mind.   
'Hello Karrotto.'  
'What are you doing here?'  
'We were sent to help you and Veggitta.'  
'Yeah right.'  
'We were sent to help you.'  
'How could you help us?'  
'You will see.'  
'Woman,' he growled in her head.  
"Karrotto?"  
Karrotto turned back to Chiya.  
"Hai your majesty?"  
"Would you dance with me?"  
"Sayains don't dance."  
"Is that your way of saying you don't know how?"  
"Fine woman lets dance."  
"Okay."  
Karrotto lead Chiya down onto the floor when the people saw them they cleared the floor leaving a circle. Karrotto and Chiya waltzed around the floor dancing in unsion together, while the people looked on and whispered about them. Prince Veggitta jerked Bulma to him and joined them on the floor no one dared to stop him though no one else joined them in the dance around the floor and watched amazed has two of the most powerful women on Chiyackle dance with the two most powerful Sayains. Off in a dark corner stood Saur and Nakia in their invsible demon form. They watched the two couples dancing across the floor in a slow waltz pressed close toegther their anger growing has they watched.   
Later that night______________________________________________   
Karrotto walked Chiya to her room.  
"I have to admit that I actually enjoyed myself tonight," said Karrotto.  
"I can tell," laughed Chiya. "This was the first party I acyually enjoyed."  
"Since you had a male to talk to?"  
"No since I had a male I enjoyed dancing with."  
"You have never danced before?"  
"I have danced before I just did not enjoy it."  
"Oh. Well we have reached your room I will see you tommorrow my lady."  
"Thank you for escorting me to my room. Oh and Karrotto?"  
"Hai?"  
"Please call me Chiya."  
"Has you wish."  
Then Karrotto left the room and went to his room. Where Veggitta was waiting for him.  
"Tonight was most interesrting don't you agree Karrotto?"  
"Of course I agree your highness. Saur is here and I have no doubt her older sister is here has well."  
"Are they?"  
"I believe that they came of their knowledge or that the old fag Lucifer sent them for his own reasons."  
"I believe the later Karrotto."  
"Has do I my prince."  
"Fine we will keep an eye on Saur and Nakia while we woo the two young women correct?"  
"Correct my lord."  
"Wonderful I will allow you to sleep let me know if you discover the real reason the shedemons are here."  
"Hai my Lord."  
"Good."  
That said Veggitta left the room and went into his own room which was in another wing across the hall from a secert passage that lead to a certain room.  
Chiya's Room______________________________________________  
Chiya closed her eyes and was at once asleep in her soft bed thinking about the young Sayain Warrior with which she had danced with. But her dream turned from a light wonderful one to one that had dark blood red and black all around it. Chiya looked down at her clothing instead of a pure white nightgown, she wore a black low-cut tight blood red dress. She was now on a large bed.   
The bed was a big canopy bed. The bed had a blood red comforter, and filmly drapes of black hanging from the rods and covering the sides like curtains. The bed was soft and comfortable. Chiya saw a fire place of black marble in one corner of the room, that looked like it could keep a fire roaring at all times. Whoever owned the room also had various drapes of black and red hanging to the floors from the walls with silk and velvet pillows of black and red thrown about on the floor and at the head of the bed.   
Chiya looked up has the door opened and a tall, strong, dark red man, with big gargolyain wings and horns. The bottom of the man did not have the legs of a man instead he had the legs of a goat.   
"You," gasped Chiya. "You are the dark one."  



	6. Chapter Six

When Love Gets in the Way of Duty 6  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Lady Kyia, Chibi-Chichi-Chan, Kei, and Senaca for reviewing.   
Goku - Karrotto (Goku's Sayain name)  
Age: 18  
Chichi - Chiya (Chichi's Chiyacklian name)   
Age: 17  
Saur-Saur  
Age: 17  
Veggitta - Veggitta  
Age: 20  
Bulma - Bulma   
Ages: 19  
Nakia-Nakia  
Age: 19  
Yamacha-Yamacha  
Ages: 20  
Magarot - Chichi's mother  
Age: 33  
Lucifer - Satan  
Age: Who cares  
_________________________________________________________  
Chiya stared at him fear building in her chest. She was in the domain of the dark one. Not only that but she was in his personal chambers. Then she remebered her mother. Her mother said, 'Never let fear lead you, if you have fear do not let it run your life. Take control you control your life. If you have fear, cover it up do not let people see your fear. Living in fear gets you no where.' Chiya lifted her chin and glared at him 'The Dark one'. Lucifer.   
"What do you want with me?!" she demanded.  
Chiya watched and her eyes followed his movements has he moved to his bed and reclined on it looking at her.   
"Do you know who I am?" he asked her huskily.  
"I do know who you are," spat Chiya.  
"Then who am I?"  
"You are Lucifer. The one my people call 'The Dark One'."  
"Very good little queen."  
"What do you want with me?!"  
"I want you to be my dark queen."  
"I will never be your dark queen," spat Chiya.  
"What makes you think you have the power to resist me girl?" smirked Lucifer has he stood up and moved toward her.  
"I am my mother's daughter Lucifer. I am your match I can and I will resist you and if you harm anyone I will destory you."  
"Thats what you think girl."  
"Try me."  
"Whenever you are ready."   
Lucifer moved his mouth open to capture her lips in his. His hot breathe on Chiya's face. She grimaced and tried to pull away when a much better idea came into her mind. She allowed him to pull her into his arms and to his chest she waited for his mouth become closer before striking.  
Chiya smirked and whispered a spell under her breathe one she had learned since she was a child.  
"Evil be gone!"  
Chiya then threw the small gathered ball of energy at him. Lucifer cursed when it hit and sent him slamming into the wall at the head of his bed. When he looked up Chiya was gone.  
"Damn," he cursed.  
Lucifer looked up when Nakia and Saur appeared in the room.  
"Nakia! Saur! New plans!"  
"My Lord Lucifer?" the women questioned.  
"Instead of helping them get the women onto our side I want you to do something besides that."  
"Hai?"  
"If the men start showing any interest in the women then need be such has love. I want you to sabbotage the relationship if it starts blooming. If you succedd I will reward you by giving them to you two for mates."  
"Hai my lord?!"  
"Hai! Now go!"  
"Hai."  
Both women disappeared from the room while Lucifer turned back to his bed and thought of the woman that had been in their previously.  
Chiya's bedroom____________________________________________  
Chiya jerked awake and looked around at her bedroom. She looked down at her clothes and was relived to see her normal nightgown on her. She collapsed down onto her bed and sighed with relief. Just then the door opened and Saur walked into the room.   
"My lady there you! Are you alright?!"  
"I am fine Saur thank you."  
"Are you sure because when I checked earlier you weren't in your bed."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I checked an hour ago and you weren't in your bed. Perhaps you went to get a drink of water?"  
"Yes I believe that was it."  
"Alright do you need anything?"  
"No nothing please leave and allow me to get some sleep."  
"Hai my queen," said Saur slipping out of the room.  
The moment Saur slipped out of the room she was grabbed from behind and lead into a secert passage. When she and her abducter were some ways into the room she was slammed against the wall and held by her thoart.  
"Why are you and Nakia really here Saur," growled Karrotto.  
"We are here to make sure you do not do anything foolish such has falling in love with them!"  
"You are too late for that."  
"What do you mean?!"  
"I think I am bonding with the dark haired queen."  
"How could you possible know!"  
"I just do little fool!"  
"You are being foolish Sayains and the people of this wretched planet can not mate and be successful!"  
"Can't we?"  
"What do you mean?" Saur demanded has Karrotto let go of his hold on her neck.  
"Nothing. Just stay away from Chiya."  
"I will not take orders from you!"  
"I am of higher rank then you."  
"We are of the same rank fool!"  
"I am your better because I did not sleep with males to get to the top."  
"And what you do is any better?!"  
Karrotto just snorted.  
"You are a fool," spat Saur. "You slept with various women to get them to our side. It was that and your power, your skill, and your milartary genius that got you to were you are."  
"Maybe so."  
"Did you enjoy the whores."  
"No I enjoyed none of them."  
"Then why did you sleep with them?"  
"Because Lord Lucifer wished it."  
"You didn't enjoy them why?"  
"I have no idea there was no thrill in it. Just a sense of doing my job. Now go wait for her do nothing to harm her Saur."  
"Why would I harm her," smirked Saur walking away.  
"Why indeed," snorted Karrotto before going down the opposite way to his own quarters.  
Bulma's room___________________________________________Bulma moaned and thrashed around in her bed unable to shack the dream she was having it felt so real. Then Bulma jolted up and looked around wide eyed. This was not her room! This was not her bed! Where the hell was she?! Buma looked up has a man walked into the room. The man looked like a smaller form of Lucifer. Yet there was something famillar about him though Bulma could not place it.  
"Who are you?!" she snapped.  
"I am the cousin of Lord Lucifer, the second in command to the forces of hell. You my dear are the next on my list for a mate."  
"Shove it!"  
"That is no way for a woman to talk," he chuckled.  
"Who are you?!"  
"I told you."  
"I meant your name bakayaro!"  
"My name is Ahcamay."  
"What the hell kind of name is that?!"  
"Mine woman and the second most powerful man in the world."  
"Sure you are."  
"You are foolish. No one besides my cousin is stronger then me."  
"I wouldn't bet on that."  
"You are very foolish and very senousisous," whispered Ahcamay blowing into her ear.  
"Do not touch me!"  
"Why not?"  
"You deteste me."  
"You expect to find a strong man to love you?"  
"You would be surprised on my planet."  
"They are weak."  
"I am not into the power level or strength I am more into their personality."  
"Soon you will realize that you and I are in."  
"Yeah right."   
Then Bulma felt herslef being drawn back by a male voice. Bulma jerked awake in her own bed and slammed into a lip lock with none other then Prince Veggitta himself. She tried to pull back but could not when Veggitta wrapped his arms around her and pressed her into the mattress. Then he climbed into bed with her and drew back. Before falling next to her and wrapping his arms around her and falling to sleep next to her.  
Meanwhile in the shadows a pissed off Nakia stood their flames nearly coming out of her ears.   
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Wow two different chapters in one day. Pretty cool.  



	7. Chapter Seven

When Love Gets in the Way of Duty 7  
Author's Notes: Thanks to the following people for reviewing my story Lady Kyia and Chibi-Chichi-Chan. This will be my last post for this story for awhile tommorrow I believe unless things change I will be going to mon relatives. Also 'Dancing Tonight' is owned by me. Something I made up has I went along. And since I was not in the right mood to write a romantic song it bites.   
Goku - Karrotto (Goku's Sayain name)  
Age: 18  
Chichi - Chiya (Chichi's Chiyacklian name)   
Age: 17  
Saur-Saur  
Age: 17  
Veggitta - Veggitta  
Age: 20  
Bulma - Bulma   
Ages: 19  
Nakia-Nakia  
Age: 19  
Yamacha-Yamacha  
Ages: 20  
Magarot - Chichi's mother  
Age: 33  
Lucifer - Satan  
Age: Who cares  
Ahcamay-Satan's cousin  
Age: Like we care  
_________________________________________________________  
Chiya walked thourgh the familliar grounds of the garden, her mind deep in thought. The dream she had had last night scared her, the thought of being alone with the dark one scared her to no end. His was so dark and evil, she remebered that being near him, had chilled her to the bone. She did not want to be alone with him again. She would search for spells that would help her to protect herself for when he came calling again.  
"Chiya," shouted a male voice. "Queen."  
Chiya turned around and smiled upon seeing Karrotto moving toward her.   
"Can I help you Lord Karrotto?" she asked when he joined her by her side.  
"You seemed upset about something little queen," he whispered softly. "I thought you might want to talk about it."  
"No I do not wish to at the moment just walk with me for awhile would you?"  
"Of course I will little queen."  
'Any excuse to be near you will be a chance I plan on jumping at,' thought the young Sayain.   
Karrotto had just come from a sparing match with Veggitta, they had decided on telling the women who they were and that they loved them when the time was right today. He offered her his arm, which she excpeted and they continued down the garden paths. They walked down the paths in companioniable silence. Until it was finally broken by Chiya's humming, a well known Chiyacklian love song.  
"That song what is it you are singing?" asked Karrotto.  
"It was my parents' wedding song."  
"Really?"  
"Hai."  
"What's it called?"  
"Dancing Tonight."  
"How does it go?"  
"When the Lady Moon rises high in the sky tonight. We will be under the spell of the magic of the stars shining bright in the night. The magic of the moonlite night will get to us and before we know what is happening we are dancing under the rays of the Lady Moon.Cause we are dancing tonight in a union of time. We are dancing tonight in this heavenly union. Has we dance to melody of the night"  
Karrotto smirked and pulled her closer to him. One arm went around her waist while the other captured her hand in his own. The two began walting around the garden under the afternoon sun. The couple stared deep into eachother's eyes has Chiya conintued singing.  
"We will dance in celebration of the union of night and the stars. Has the Lady Moon shines bright and gives us her blessing. The ladies of the elements are singing tonight in rejoice of this union. When dance it is just you and I in an endless waltz of the night. Cause we are dancing tonight in a union of time. We are dancing tonight in this heavenly union. Has we dance to melody of the night."  
"Was that it?" asked Karrotto has they still danced around the garden.  
"No there is one more verse."  
"What is it?"  
"I can't sing it."  
"Why not?"  
"Well it is more of a wedding night verse."  
"Sounds intrueing."  
"Aw so the last verse is a mating verse. That can only be sung or heard when two people are mating?"  
"Hai. But they have to be married."  
"Says who?"  
"Well I know that were you come from mated couples are considered 'married' right?"  
"Hai."  
"Well here we have a hand tieing ceramony to mark the special occasion of a bonding marriage."  
"Really who dies the hand tieing ceramony?"  
"The queen or another female memeber of thge royal family."  
"So if we have a daughter she can perform one at five years of age?"  
"Us? A daughter?"  
"Hai little queen us."  
"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea."  
"Which ceramony shall we do then?"  
"I think we should do both."  
"Sounds wonderful. Come I have something I must tell you."  
"Aright."  
The two walked down the path when an explosion happened. Karrotto covered Chiya with his own body. The moment the blast died down Karrotto looked around and saw a female in the shadows.   
'Saur,' he thought.   



	8. Chapter Eight

When Love Gets in the Way of Duty 8  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Lady Kyia, Kei, and Senaca.  
Goku - Karrotto (Goku's Sayain name)  
Age: 18  
Chichi - Chiya (Chichi's Chiyacklian name)   
Age: 17  
Saur-Saur  
Age: 17  
Veggitta - Veggitta  
Age: 20  
Bulma - Bulma   
Ages: 19  
Nakia-Nakia  
Age: 19  
Yamacha-Yamacha  
Ages: 20  
Magarot - Chichi's mother  
Age: 33  
Lucifer - Satan  
Age: Who cares  
Ahcamay-Satan's cousin  
Age: Like we care  
_________________________________________________________  
Chiya was laying on her bed, when she finally came to Karrotto was laying next to her stroking her hair. She looked into his eyes and smiled weakly her ears were ringing slightly.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"There was a blast in the garden and it knocked you out."  
"But how is that possible?"  
"It was a blast that is almost impossible to block. Very few people can block it unless they know how to do it properly."  
"Oh and you know how?!"  
"Of course I recognized the attack after all I taught the person the attack."  
"I do not understand."  
"Well I used to be lovers with the woman that blasted us. She had several other lovers besides, me I had no idea about until a year ago. When I terminated our relationship she was furious because in her oppinion no one but her could terminate a relationship with her lovers. She still carries a torch for me I think."  
"Well then why would she be so upset if she had other lovers besides you?"  
"You are female you tell me."  
"I can not explain the actions of other females since every female thinks and acts differently. So I can not answer for all females just myself."  
"Wise words little queen."  
"Why do you call me that?"  
"Call you what?"  
"Little queen."  
"Well you are a queen and you are little."  
Chiya laughed and looked at him, has he crawled on top of her. He leaned down and looked at her. Then he kissed her fully on the mouth.  
_________________________________________________________  
Veggitta and Bulma lay in bed while, they listened to the sounds of the night thourgh the open Balconly door.   
"Why did you tell me this?" whispered Bulma.  
"Because we are bonding and you would have found out sooner or later," answered Veggitta.   
"So thats the real reason?"  
"Yeah it is."  
"Do you still plan on going along with it?"  
"I will think of something."  
"Why?"  
"I've already told you woman we are bonding."  
"So you told me this because we are bonding."  
"Hai."  
"You have had a daughter with someone else."  
"Hai."  
"I see."  
"Are you upset."  
"No just surprised."  
"I still plan on completting the bond with you."  
"Will your daughter like it?"  
"I do not think she will."  
"If she or my former lover tries to hurt you I will kill them. But I think my little girl will like you."  
"I hope so."  
"I know so."  
Two women were watching from the shadows has The two lovers rolled over and started kissing again.  
_________________________________________________________  
Saur and Nakia exchanged a look they had told them about what had happened three years ago.   
"Karrotto said they would tell them this," said Saur.  
"It might help us later."  
"Perhaps."  
"Lets go we have to think of something to do about this."  
"Right."  
Then both women disappeared from the room. 


	9. Chapter Nine

When Love Gets in the Way of Duty 9  
Goku - Karrotto (Goku's Sayain name)  
Age: 18  
Chichi - Chiya (Chichi's Chiyacklian name)  
Age: 17  
Saur-Saur  
Age: 17  
Veggitta - Veggitta  
Age: 20  
Bulma - Bulma  
Ages: 19  
Nakia-Nakia  
Age: 19  
Yamacha-Yamacha  
Ages: 20  
Magarot - Chichi's mother  
Age: 33  
Lucifer - Satan-the Dark One  
Age: Who cares  
Ahcamay-Satan's cousin  
Age: Like we care  
_________________________________________________________  
It was late at night when Chiya's dream came to her. Chiya'e eyes flew open and she sat up and looked around her. She was once again in the Dark Ones bedroom. She jerked her head to the side when she felt a hand touch her arm. The touch was cold yet when it left her arm it felt has if she had been burned. Chiya and the Dark One locked eyes and when the Dark One leaned forward to kiss her Chiya grew back.She climbed off the bed and backed away from him. The Dark One stood up off of the bed and made his way to her. Chiya backed up against the wall and stared into his eyes.   
"What do you want with me?!" demanded Chiya.  
"I want you to be my Dark Queen," replied Satan.  
"I will never be your Dark Queen!" spat the young queen.  
"Your people will die," theartened Satan.  
"Then I will die with them," snapped Chiya.  
"Is that what you want so much to die with your people?" spat Satan.  
"It is my duty has their queen."  
"Is it?"  
"I will do what I think is best for my people."  
"My darling queen you do that but remeber that if your people die their deaths will be own your head."  
"You will never have my people!"  
"We shall see little queen we shall see."  
"What did you call me?!"  
"I called you little queen."  
"Why would you call me such a thing?"  
"Because you are a queen and you are little."  
Chiya narrowed her eyes the words were a little to close to the words Karrotto used and called her.   
'Does that mean Karrotto is working for the Dark One?' Chiya asked herself. 'Is that why he is courting me so that I will come to the dark side. But why would he court me if his master wants me? I must figure out why.'  
Chiya looked away when Satan tried to kiss her.   
"You will be mine!' snapped Satan.  
"I am no ones!" shouted Chiya charging and blasting a globe of light at Satan's stomach.   
The blast sent him flying across the room. Immediately Chiya awoke in a cold sweet looking around in fright. She sighed and collapsed back onto the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Though she did not stay long in her bed since the full moon was rising. She had a witches gathering to attend to in half an hour. So she climbed out of bed and pulled off her nightgowm replacing it with a snow white robe and silver chain belt. She pulled on her necklace and disapeared down a secert passage. She was soon joined by Bulma.  
_________________________________________________________  
Chiya stood in the middle of the stone room, the full moon shone down on her from a hole in the roof. She looked around her at the circle of men and women. These men and women were the higher arcery of witches. Chiya was their leader with Bulma the second in command. These men and women helped Chiya when she needed them they were old friends of her mother. Chiya owed them a great deal they had contiued the training in which Chiya's mother had left off. Everyone of the people on Chiyackle were witches. These few were the strongest of the past generation. The people of Chiyackle aged almost has well has Sayains.   
"Tonight," she said looking around her at the small sea of faces. "We must make sure everyone is ready for the ultimate battle between good and evil! The battle will be in this generation! The signs are becoming more clearer now! I and my second in command have been having visions has mentioned in several legends of the ultimate battle! The legends say that on the night of the blood moon the ultimate battle will take place and everyone will take part! We must fight to protect all that we hold dear! The training must be raised we can not allow the Dark Ones and his people to win!"  
"We will not fail you your majesty," said a female voice.  
"It is not me I pray for whom you do not fail it is everything this universe holds dear! Tonight is the night of the full moon go back to our covens and celebrate the feast of the Sisters the Sun and the Moon. As well has their daughters Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, and Spirit. For they are the guardians of Chiyackle and we owe them our loyalty but after the celebrations that take place during the full moon the training must be taken back up again it must be done twice has hard. Those are my orders now go back to your covens!"  
_________________________________________________________  
Veggitta and Karrotto awoke to find the women not with them. So both men walked out into the hall and ran into eachother in a garden.   
"Do you think they know?" Karrotto asked.  
"There is no way of knowing."  
"I did not tell them did you?"  
"Of course not that would be foolish would it not?"  
"What would be foolish?" asked a female voice from behind.  
"Nothing Saur," snapped Karrotto.  
Saur and Nakia walked into the light of the full moon.   
"You know it would almost be a pity to look into the full moon go Ozuro and destory this lovely planet."  
"Don't you dare jeoparidize this mission Nakia!" growled Veggitta. "If you do anything to jeoparidize this mission I swear I will kill you bakayaro."  
Veggitta grabbed Nakia by her upper arms and shook her. Nakia just threw her head back and laughed mockingly.  
"Now is that anyway to treat the mother of your child?"  
"Baka woman you gave me a daughter."  
"Whats your point Veggitta?"  
"I need a male heir woman."  
"Let me guess," mocked Saur. "You two men do not plan on mating with the preicous Queen Chiya and her advivsor Bulma?"  
Both men were silent.  
"You do know that Lord Lucifer and his cousin Lord Ahcamay want them for their own mates?"  
"Do we care woman?" growled Karrotto.  
"You had better care you moron or they will have both your heads."  
"Do you still carry tourches for us?" mocked Karrotto.  
"Go to hell bakayaro!" spat Nakia.  
Karrotto just laughed, then turned his head toward rustling sounds.  
"The woman are coming back," he mummred. "Lets go back to our rooms."  
"Right," snarled Nakia.  
"Do has he says woman!" snarled Veggitta.  
Nakia and Saur growled then went to the servants quarters were a feast and celebration was going on. Karrotto and Veggitta went back to their rooms to greet the women. 


	10. Chapter Ten

When Love Gets in the Way of Duty 10  
Goku - Karrotto (Goku's Sayain name)  
Age: 18  
Chichi - Chiya (Chichi's Chiyacklian name)  
Age: 17  
Saur-Saur  
Age: 17  
Veggitta - Veggitta  
Age: 20  
Bulma - Bulma  
Ages: 19  
Nakia-Nakia  
Age: 19  
Yamacha-Yamacha  
Ages: 20  
Magarot - Chichi's mother  
Age: 33  
Lucifer - Satan-the Dark One  
Age: Who cares  
Ahcamay-Satan's cousin  
Age: Like we care  
_________________________________________________________  
Chiya walked back into her room and ran into Karrotto.   
"Nani Karrotto?" she gasped. "What are you doing up."  
"Well I heard you leave and I have been waiting for you to come back."  
"Well come with me there is a celebration going on. I would like you to join in with the celebrations."  
"Would your people aprove of me joining in with the celebration?"  
"It is tradtion to invite guests to join in the celebrations we have."  
"So they will not mind I take it?"  
"No they would be insulted if you did not join them."  
"Alright I will join you and your people in this celebration of yours."  
"Good come with me."  
Chiya then dragged Karrotto out of her room and done the hall.   
"I am sure you will enjoy the celebration," said Chiya has they walked down the hall together. "It is very fun especially what happens after the celebrations with people our age."   
"Oh really what is that?"  
"You will find out later tonight maybe."  
"Sounds intrueing little queen."  
"Will you ever stop calling me that?" laughed the queen.  
"Maybe later on tonight," smirked Karrotto.  
Chiya laughed has they walked out into the clearing and walked into the center of the crowd that had gathered.  
"Tonight I also have to choose my king," whispered Chiya in his ear.   
Karrotto just smirked to himself and watched has the Prince Veggitta was lead out by his little queen's blue haired advisor.  
_________________________________________________________  
Veggitta crept into the room he shared with Bulma. He bumped into her and whirled around to face her.  
"Well?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Well what woman?!" snapped Veggitta.  
"Where were you baka!"  
"Thats known of your business woman!" snapped Veggitta.  
"Fine whatever," snapped Bulma throwing her arms up in the air. "Come on we are going to be late."  
"Late for what woman."  
"The celebration baka!"  
"What celebration woman?!"  
"The most important celebration the planet has. The new high council will be appointed and Queen Chiya must choose her husband or both the new and old high council will choose one for her."  
"High council of what woman?"  
"Witches. Now come we must not be late."  
"Fine woman though I do not see why I should go."  
"It would be considered rude not to join us."  
Bulma began to drag him down the hall toward the stairs into the open courtyard and under the moonlite sky. Where she saw Chiya and Karrotto already in the middle of the group of people who had already formed the circle. Bulma moved to stand beside the young queen. The moment she did Chiya raised her arms for silence from the crowd. The moment the crowd silenced she took a deep breathe and began speaking.  
"Tonight!" she shouted. "We celebrate the sisterhood of the Holy Seven! The women that have looked after this planet since before time began! We celebrate the welcoming the new Higher Council of Witches. We also celebrate the annocuing of your future king!"  
The crowd roared in approval the queen needed a husband and an heir to the throne.   
"Who is it Queen Chiya!"  
"Won't you tell us!"  
"Leave her be she will tell us after the iniation of the new High Council!"  
"Why can't she tell us now?!"  
"Its against tradtion you twit!"  
"Do not call me a twit!"  
"She'll call ya whatever she wants to call ya!"   
"Oh do be quite dear."  
"Will everyone please settle down?!" shouted Bulma.  
Everyone settled down. Chiya began calling up the new High Council. After she did she stood before the young men and women while Bulma handed each of them a blood red taper candle.   
"I want all of you to repeat your vows after me," said Chiya. "We the new High Council."  
"We the new High Council."  
"Will follow the path of the Holy Seven and do has they guide us to do."  
"Will follow the path of the Holy Seven and do has they guide us to do."  
"We shall make choices that will protect, help, and save the people of the Planet Chiyackle."   
"We shall make choices that will protect, help, and save the people of the Planet Chiyackle."   
"We the new High Council shall follow and abide by the ways of the Holy Seven and leave by the code of bother and sisterhood bestoyed upon us."  
"We the new High Council shall follow and abide by the ways of the Holy Seven and leave by the code of bother and sisterhood bestoyed upon us."  
"To our dying breathes."  
"To our dying breathes."  
Chiya then turned away from them and raised her arms and her voice.  
"People of Chiyackle I introdue to you your new High Council! For the next ten years they will be taught by the old High Council and then ten years from now they will be the Offical High Council of Chiyackle!"  
The crowd burst into cheers and hollars.   
"Now Queen Chiya who is the new King of Chiyackle?!"  
"Yes who is it Queen Chiya!"  
"Won't you tell us!"  
"Leave her be she will tell when she is ready  
"Why can't she tell us now?!"  
"Stop being such a twit!"  
"Do not call me a twit!"  
"She'll call ya whatever she wants to call ya!"   
"Oh do be quite dear."  
"I want to know who our future king is going to be!"  
"I will tell you if you would all just seattle down!" scowled Chiya.   
"Okay we'll settle down."  
"My new king is not of this planet."  
"I knew she would choose the Sayain Male."  
"Which one you twit?!"  
"Alright thats enough!" shouted Chiya turning to her pet cheetahs. "I do not want to hear another word from either of you!"  
"Fine."  
"People of Chiyackle allow me to intrduce to you your new king. King Karrotto."  
*BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Suddenly an explosion happened throwing everyone in opposite directions away from the fire.  



	11. Chapter Eleven

When Love Gets in the Way of Duty  
11  
Author's Notes: I would like to thank Lady Kyia for helping me when I had a writter's block for this chapter.  
Goku - Karrotto (Goku's Sayain name)  
Age: 18  
Chichi - Chiya (Chichi's Chiyacklian name)  
Age: 17  
Saur-Saur  
Age: 17  
Veggitta - Veggitta  
Age: 20  
Bulma - Bulma  
Ages: 19  
Nakia-Nakia  
Age: 19  
Yamacha-Yamacha  
Ages: 20  
Magarot - Chichi's mother  
Age: 33  
Lucifer - Satan-the Dark One  
Age: Who cares  
Ahcamay-Satan's cousin  
Age: Like we care  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Chiya stood up and looked around at her people.  
"Is everyone alright!" she shouted helping Karrotto stand up while Veggitta helped Bulma to her feet.   
"What the hell was that woman?!" snapped Veggitta at Chiya.  
"Good question. Come on Bulma we have to see what happened! Higher Council come to me!"  
"Yes your majesty!"  
Then Chiya, Bulma, and the old higher council moved toward the now extinguished bonfire. When they got to the edge they saw a deep, wide porthole in the earth.  
"What the hell is that?!" snapped Bulma.  
"Good question," said Chiya has Karrotto and Veggitta moved to stand near them.  
"Its a portal to hell," snarled Veggitta.  
"Damn what the hell do they want with us?!" snapped one of the members of the Higher Council.  
"They want war with the people of the light."  
"Why?"  
"Mates," said Bulma flatly.  
"What do you mean mates," snarled Veggitta has he and Karrotto moved to stand in front of their beloveds.  
"She means that that is the real reason you were sent to turn them to the darkside," crowed Nakia.  
"What do you mean woman," snarled Veggitta looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
"You were sent here to turn them to the dark side, so that Queen Chiya and Lady Bulma could be the mates of Lord Lucifer and Lord Ahcamay."  
"I choose my own mate," snapped Bulma.  
"Ditto here," growled Chiya.  
"You have no choice my dear queen," said a voice.  
Just then the Dark One rose from the hole in the ground. He was soon followed by his dark little minions.   
"You will join us or die," snarled a new voice.  
Everyone whirled around and stared in shock at the new comer.  
"Yamacha," snapped Chiya. "What is the meaning of this!"  
"I see you have meet my second in command," smirked Lucifer. "Lord Ahcamay."  
"You are a one of them!" gasped Bulma.   
"I am and you will be mine."  
"Like hell I will."  
"Exactly my dear."  
Bulma and Chiya moved beside Karrotto and Veggitta. Bulma then spat in the direction of Yamacha or Ahcamay depending on how you looked at it. Ahcamay growled and wiped at the spit on his face and then he threw his head back and howled with laughter. Then he moved forward only to be thrown back by a blast of bright light. Ahcamay growled at Veggitta in fury.  
"How dare you try and stop me from claiming what is rightfully mine!" roared Ahcamay.  
"She by all rights is mine after all I have marked her neck and that has you well know Ahcamay is the mark of someone who is already mated."  
"What?!"  
"Behold the mark of a mate!" smirked Veggitta had he moved her hair aside to reveal the bite mark of a woman already mated.  
Ahcamay growled in fury while Lucifer laughed and turned toward Chiya. Karrotto pulled her to his side and drapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her hair back has well and revealed bite marks has well. Lucifer growled at the back of his throat.  
"Nakia! Saur!"  
"Yes my lord?" asked Saur has the two she demons landed at his feet bowing.  
"Destory the two traitors and bring their precious brides to me!"  
"Has you command."  
Both women stood up and powered into their demon has did the men. Then they launched themselves at eachother and fought for the upperhand. Finally Karrotto and Veggitta came out the winner and dropped the lifeless corpses of Nakia and Saur on the ground at the feet at Ahcamay and Lucifer.   
"I think you need to try better then that," smirked Veggitta.  
"They were two of our best female warriors at your rank!' exclaimed Ahcamay.  
"Not anymore," laughed Karrotto.  
Ahcamay just growled and prepared to launch himself at Karrotto. But Lucifer out his hand up to restrain him.   
"You boys have no respect for your masters anymore?" he asked.  
"Master?" Kakarotto repeated. "You were never my master!" he said smiling ferally.  
Lucifer growled. "What was that?!" he asked.  
"I said: You were never my master."  
With a snarl, Lucifer flew at Kakarrotto, his hand poised to slay him. Karrotto braced himself for impact then the men fault for control over the other. Chiya whirled to watch her beloved fight the Dark One for her hand. She heard laughter from behind her but she ignored it. She was to focused on the flying of kicks and punches given off by Karrotto and Lucifer.   
"Karrotto do not kill him you have to send him back to hell with his other minons so me and Bulma can seal the hole!" shouted the young queen.  
"I realize that woman!" shouted Karrotto.  
"Do not call me woman!"  
Karrotto just snorted and continued to fight against Lucifer for the hand of his beloved Chiya.  
_________________________________________________________  
Veggitta laughed at Ahcamay and wrapped an arm around Bulma's waist nuzzling in her neck. Bulma giggled and wrapped her arms around Veggitta in return smirking at Ahcamay.   
"She was mine you baka!" roared Ahcamay.  
"I was never yours," retorted Bulma cooly.  
"You were mine once and you will be mine once again," snarled Ahcamay.  
"She will never be yours," smirked Veggitta.  
"Shall we duel to decide this?"  
"Of course."  
Then Ahcamay and Veggitta launched themselves at eachother. Bulma looked up at them and she then caught Chiya's eyes and went to join the young queen.   
"Do you think they will defeat them?" asked Bulma.  
"I have no doubt in their abbilities," replied Chiya softly. "But if they destory Lucifer then we will have to banish Ahcamay back to hell quickly or all hell will break loose litaraly."  
"He does know right?"  
"I told him and he said he knew but...."  
"Yeah I know he might get to carried away. What do you think will happen now that they have turned against Lucifer? Do you think they will be forgivven?"  
"I do not know if they will or not."  
"I hope so Queen Chiya."  
"Has do I Lady Bulma."  
Just then Veggitta started to drag a battered Ahcamay to their side he looked at Bulma and smirked.  
"A gift for you my lady," he chuckled.  
Bulma laughed and gestured at the portal to hell.  
"Well then my lord throw him back into hell," she said laughing.  
Veggitta laughed and tossed Ahcamay back into hell. Then together the three of them watched has Karrotto and Lucifer threw punches and kicks at eachother. Suddenly Karrotto sent a blast at Lucifer knocking him his other minions around the portal hole who had not moved since they left the portal.   
"SEAL IT!!!" roared Karrotto.  
"Lady Bulma!" exclaimed Chiya.  
"Right!" shouted Bulma standing beside the queen.   
Both woman got into postion and began a sealing spell.   
"Evil beings be sealed once more,  
And threaten not these people more.  
Begone from this place without a trace,  
And show your evil face no more.  
We who have the power of light,  
Will not surrend out of the light.  
Begone from the light once more,  
And enter not into the light evermore."  
With a bright blast of light the portal to hell was closed never to be opened from that planet again.   
_________________________________________________________  
Karrotto and Veggitta were given another chance and lived with thier mates on the planet Chiyackle protecting it from other evils. Chiya had two boys by Karrotto named Gohan and Goten. Bulma had a daughter and son by Veggitta named Bra and Trunks.   
One day when Goten was twelve he asked his mother why she still stayed with his father even though he had been a demon and sent to destory them.   
"Well Goten," she said. "Your father and Veggitta told me and Bulma what they really where here for and they loved us."  
"But they could have been liein mommy," said Goten.  
"I know but we had to give them a chance."  
"Oh okay mommy," then Goten left sattiffied with the answer.  
_________________________________________________________  
Two young women,  
Of ancient power.  
One born of nobbilty,  
One of high rank.  
Both of light.  
Ladies guard,  
By the moon.  
Ancient war is coming soon.  
Two young men,  
Of ancient strength.  
One born of nobilty,  
One of high rank.  
Both of Dark.  
Male gaurds,  
Of the blackest night.  
Anceint will come tonight.  
If they fight the dark will win,  
If they love allow light to win.  
The combined power of light and love,  
Will triumph from above.  
Allow all love and light to shine,  
And allow the lovers love to shine.  
And Peace will roam thourghout the land.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Alright this story is done and I will start to work on the next saga of New Begginings of the Dragon.   



End file.
